domitrons_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spongebub and his story
Part 1 Sponge:Finally the ghost has gone. *a rumble came around endercon not stopping.* Dom:What was that? Sponge:Lets go find the others. Meanwhile... Charles:What is going on? Sponge:We gotta find Rygor! Charles:I guess the question can wait. Dom:Look left... A strange redstone creature arose... Dom:we gotta look for Rygor! All:Lets go looking... the redstone creature smashes parts of the ground... It got worse slowly... Another Redstone creature arose. Charles:Look! Another one! Rygor would walk up Rygor:where were you guys? All but Rygor:We have no time. a few minutes later. Dom:we gotta find our friends! endercon would slowly far apart. the rubble would blast them back. Part 2 Dom:is anyone hurt? Sponge:We seem fine... Rygor:let's get out of here all:right a long time later... Sponge:We made it alive. Rygor:Endercon has been broken apart... Sponge:What was that creature? Dom:I got an idea where we can go and find out. Dom would point in the horizon. It would be the Order of the stone temple. Charles:I wonder what the temple will be like. All except Charles:Yeah Sponge would set off a pressure trap. All:Run! they would be hit by multiple arrows. Hardly making it they get near a crafting table. Dom:what do we have? Sponge:an arrow,pork,bread and a few stone blocks Charles:when we got hit by the rubble I found redstone. Rygor:I have a few string,a sword and some dirt blocks. Dom:I only have a few slime balls and a cake... Sponge and Charles:We can't make anything with this. Rygor:we gotta wait it out A day later Rygor:that's the last of the arrows... Dom:good thing we had cake. they walk into the libary and see many books. a few hours of reading Rygor found a book 'strange creatures' Rygor:it says here tha- Someone would be outside the window. it would be Mons. Mons:is anyone there?! Dom:Yeah. It's Dom. With me are Charles,Sponge and Rygor. Charles:Uhh...guys?! A roar would be heard Mons would run in the building and into the library Part 3 Mons got into the structure. A few seconds later The monster made its way in Rygor:grab the book! Sponge:hurry! The redstone monster would rage on. A piece of rubble would block Mons,Dom and Rygor from Charles and Sponge. Charles:Do you have the book? Sponge:No...I hope they do. Charles and Sponge went traveling for hours they and found a shack. they saw a Chest and crafting table Charles:we need a sign that will get them here. Tell them we are here. Sponge:lets check then. Sponge:a firework star,paper,pink dye,and so much gunpowder we can have a gun store here. Charles:I will look for wool so we can get beds. Find dirt so we can expand the shack. Sponge:what about the stuff we found? Charles:Fireworks. sponge worked about 10 seconds and made fireworks. he planted it down. Meanwhile Dom:Look! Rygor:In the distance... Dom:it's getting dark so we should get moving. Go where the fireworks are...maybe Sponge and Charles made it. Mons:did you hear that? Zombies:*Zombie noise* *Zombies punch Dom* Dom: *hits zombies with fist* *they all start punching them* Part 4 Sponge:Did they notice?... Charles:I got some wool. Sponge:Nevermind the wool. They have not arrived yet. Charles:it's been about one minute since you used it. Meanwhile Dom:so many zombies! Rygor:we need something- *an arrow hits A zombie* Dom:Who? *the person gives them stone swords* *the zombies are cleared out* It would be Georgia Meanwhile Sponge: *humming* Charles:Look! In the distance! Sponge:It's someone... Charles:lots of people... Sponge:Zombies! Charles would climb onto the roof with sponge. *a piece of TNT explodes* the redstone creature emerges Charles:oh come on! TBC Part 5 Charles:This creature is so annoying Sponge:well if they found the book we can end it. Meanwhile Dom:let's head over. Rygor:do you think its them? Mons:yeah. Dom:I think we should take the chance. It's likely they a- ???:it's also unlikely... All:huh? they would be knocked out. meanwhile Sponge:Who is that? footsteps would be heard. the person would walk out. It would be order. Order:it's me,Order. Sponge:have you seen The others? Order:No. I was going in the direction of endercon and saw fireworks. Charles:Hi,Order. Sponge:we keep finding a redstone creature. Charles:speaking of the monster...where is the one that just appeared?! Sponge:Oh n- the house exploded. They all ran as fast as possible. they ran and spotted the ghosts house. Sponge:do we have a choice? they walked in. It was cozy and nice. they heard people speaking. ???:hello?! they opened the closet. Oit was Dom Rygor,Mons and Georgia. Charles:Georgia is with you? Rygor:Yes. And I see Order is with you. They helped them out. ???:big mistake. they saw someone carrying a shovel and axe. They dressed in a ocelot outfit. They had a white pumpkin mask. Order:who is that? Dom:I don't know. Charles:neither do I... they threw an axe pinning Dom by the shirt on the wall. Then they threw the shovel and it did the same with Mons. Sponge:cmon we gotta save them. Order and Charles and ran for Mons. Rygor and Georgia ran for Dom. Sponge had a choice... but what would he choose... Part 6 Sponge looked around and saw a glow in the distance. Before he could see what it really was... The person with the shovel and axe looked but an arrow hit them. Arrows started firing. It turns out the mysterious man had stepped in his own trap. Sponge: What? they had been stampeeded with arrows nonstop. They had ran and saw someone get hit. They did not know who. They ran upstairs and all ran into a strange lab. Dom: is everyone okay? The others could not hear, they were confused by the strange lab. Sponge had looked for the book but lost it. He looked out and saw he dropped it downstairs. Sponge:Uhh... The book got destroyed by the falling rubble and arrows. The lights went off and it went completely black All:What? Pis tons shoved them into separate areas. Sponge had landed on a balcony. He saw very far in the distance the farlands... He saw lights there and had an option Find friends... or go get help to find them TBC Category:Incompleted Stories Category:Story